The ultimate archery tournament
by TheEmeraldArcher
Summary: The master of games organizes a pair tournament that pits the greatest archers in every fanverse against one another to the death ! Katniss/Hawkeye vs Legolas/ Robin Hood vs Merida/ Green Arrow! Who will win?
1. Green Arrow

**Ok guys, had to do this to take my mind of "The lesson". Seeing there's another story out there called "The marksmen" that will probably never get finished this seemed like a good idea, enjoy and review!**

The lights of starling city shone brightly, hidding the stars and showing only the green hooded figure walking cautiously through a deserted alley. In his left hand he held a bow and a quiver hung from his back.  
"The hood" as most people now knew him, took a hand to his ear and spoke into the transmiter -Dig I can't see 'em. You sure they're here?-  
A deep but friendly voice answered -Positive Oliver, Felicity has set up a thermal scan, they're there alright-  
The green figure looked around, if his time on the island had taught him something was to expect the unexpected and always watch his sorroundings.  
Paying closer attention he noticed that he was standing over an opening to the sewers, he kneeled and moved the heavy piece of metal covering it out of the way, he leaped in.  
-Dig I'm in a sewer, signal may get a little dizzy-  
-Co...y t...t O...ver, just wa... the s...t off be...re you c..me ho...-  
He walked as silently as the water splashing under his feet allowed him to until he heard voices ahead, one in particular that he knew and hated.  
-Malcolm Merly - he said aiming steadily with his bow  
- You've failed this city, get on your knees and put your hands where I can see them-  
The man in an elegant tuxedo turned to face him.  
-The vigilante, sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that-  
-Then I'm afraid you're not going to jail- He let the arrow fly but the man sidestepped and the projectile fell harmlessly a few feet away.  
-Getting slow archer, and by the way...it's you who'll end up in the morgue-  
Suddendly he heard footsteps aproaching, he was sorrounded by men with guns; MANY men with HEAVY guns.  
He prepared to fight while scolding himself, how stupid, it had been a trap and he had fallen right into it.  
-Goodbye "hero"-  
The men opened fire sending chunks of concrete and bullet cases flying everywhere.  
-Stop!- Merlyn ordered as he walked forward to confirm the kill, but the corpse he longed for wasn't there. He stared at the floor with confussion and rate, how had he gotten away?

Back at "the quiver" as Oliver, Dig and Felicity had taken to call their hidding place, both of them looked at the screens with horror.  
-Felicity I can't get a signal, I've lost Oliver!-  
The blonde typed frantically into the computer -The thermal isn't showing squat either-  
The weigh of those words dawning on him the bodyguard asked -Is he...?-  
-Nope- she quickly interrupted -Even if he had died the he'd show up in the thermal for a minute more. He's vanished Dig, into thin air...literally-  
More confused than ever he asked -But how?-  
-No clue, maybe I can backtrace the signal; find him somehow but...-  
She was cut short by static appearing on the screens which was replaced by a strange humanoid creature.  
It was covered in white fur, the few parts of visible skin on his face and palms was a dark gray.  
-Greetings, I am the master of games and I have contacted you to inform that your friend is safe and sound. He has been chosen among five other champions to participate... in the ULTIMATE ARCHERY CHAMPIONSHIP!- those last words were a excited, triumphant yell - You will be able to monitor his progress through this media-  
Diggle and Felicity looked at each other -Dig who is this guy?-  
-Don't know girl- he sighed -But I do know something, we should listen to him-


	2. Champions all

In the castle of DunBroch the sudden dissapeareance of the princess had lead to a frenzied search of the castle and the forest but after several fruitless hours of yelling and poking into bushes it came clear that this was no normal situation, Elinor decided to ask for help from the only one who could possibly know something they didn't.  
Thus she and her husband strolled through the forest in search of a very particular cottage.  
-Elinor I am telling ye, this is crazy! That woman turned ye intae a bear!-  
-I know Fergus but she might be the only hope we have to ever finding our daughter-  
And just like that they had knocked on the door to be faced by an ancient and tiny woman.  
-Yer majesties!- She vowed -Come on in! I've been waiting fer ye! Well not me exactly but this chap over here- She said pointing at her cauldron, were the impatient face of a being the likes of which they had never seen before looked at them.  
-Ye monster!- The king roared -Wot did ye do to mine daughter!?-  
-Calm down Fergus of DunBroch, she is not endangered; now listen to what I've got to say-

Across several places, times and dimensions similar scenes took place.  
A world-wide search for agent Clint Barton had been organized by the combined ranks of the Avengers and SHIELD, only to stop when the same face appeared on every screen in the helicarrier and explained the situation.  
Even the combined efforts of Red Richards, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner had been useless to find a way to transport a rescue team to that dimension from where the transmition came.  
In the forest of Sherwood, the Merry Men, Fray Tuck, little John and Lady Marianne had sorrounded around a loch to observe the bizarre images it reflected.  
The giant screens all around Panem showed the same strange being, so the girl on fire had been chosen as a tribute for an even greater; this barely fazed them though, they were far to used to this kind of ceremony.  
And in the dark forest of Mirkwood the Fellowship and lady Galadriel stared into her magical mirror, praying to the Valar for knews on their elven friend.  
After giving his announcement to all the worlds the master of games smiled, now it was time to adress the champions; this would be a great game.


	3. Meeting the marksmen

When Oliver Queen looked around again he found himself in a very large and plain dome-shaped hall, with a raised platform in the centre.

-Dig?DIG?!- He yelled into his comunicator but only heard static. Where was he? How had he gotten here?

He had never been truly afraid since the island and the feeling surprised him.

A bright light coming from behind him made him turn around, an arrow at the ready; expecting some kind of alien, a monster of some sort, even a member of the triad but never...

-Hey, stop aiming at me with that bow!- a very pale girl around 16 in a blue dress and a black cloak, like him she carried a bow and a quiver. Her spunky red hair fell almost to the floor.

Without obeying Oliver demanded -Who are you? Why did you bring me here? ANSWER!-

Unfazed by the tone of voice that made most criminals wet their pants the girl answered -I was about tae ask ye the same thing-

He was a little taken aback by the girls accent but he could tell she was telling the truth; many people tried to lie to him in his current ocupation and he had developed a kind of built-in lie detector.

Oliver lowered his weapon -What's your name?-

-I am Merida, firstborn of the clan DunBroch-

DunBroch? Merida? He hadn't been back to the world for long but even like that he had heard of Pixar's latest movie.

-That's impossible- he stated simply

-Wot is?-

-You, being here. You...you're not even real-

Merida dismissed him - Well here I am-

-But who brought us here? What for?-

Another bright light interrupted their conversation.

-I guess we are about tae find out- Merida said and both readied their weapons, from the light a slender, graceful man appeared.

-By the Valar! What kind of dark witchcraft is this?- He excalimed. Like them he had a bow and arrow, but also a pair of knives in their sheets.

His hair was long and a blond so light it seemed almost white, his factions were thin and strong at the same time, his eyes a deep blue and his ears finished in a point.

-No way...- Oliver whispered from beneath the hood.

-Wot?- Merida asked him.

-He's Legolas Greenleaf, an elve-

The princess's eyes widened, in DunBroch elves were considered legends. -So elves are real?-

-No...that's exactly the problem, he's just a character in a book- he sighed -Well and an extremely epic trilogy of movies-

-Movies?- Merida asked.

-Never mind-

-You really aren't one to speak about what's real and what's not- said another voice coming from behind them. It was a girl, maybe 17 but her eyes seemed much older; almost like Oliver's. And even though very beautiul with her light tanned skin, dark hair and black jacket he knew she was dangerous.

-Considering you are just part of a TV series that aired long before the riots even started- she finished.

Another two men were behind her, when Merida saw one of them she aimed an arrow; Oliver lowered her bow with his arm -What are you doing?-

-He is an English, fighting for their king, John Lackland! They are my people's sworn enemies!-

The man in question wore a leather garnment, his jaw was square and covered by a short stubble beard; his hair was also very short.

-My name is Robin Hood- the man spoke- young lady and I fight for king Richard Lionheart against the usurper John, now kindly put down your weapon-

Still suspicious Merida obeyed.

The other man was wearing a black kevlar vest with a logo Oliver didn't recognize, cargo pants, boots and an armguard of the same color.

All of them had different kinds of bows and arrows.

Oliver was breathing heavily now, trying to understand, the girl had said he was a fictitious character too. Sorrounded by more like him?

-Does any of you know why are we here?- he managed to ask through his confussion.

All of them looked at each other in silence, waiting for an answer.

-BOOOOM!- The explosion echoed in the hall and a figure appeared over the platform. A grey humanoid covered in white fur.

In less than a second six arrows were aimed at him.

-Welcome, champions all! I am the master of games and you are now invited to participate in the ultimate archery championship!-


	4. Risks and rewards

-Please champions- the creature said in a calm voice

-No harm will come to you from me-

Reluctantly, one by one, all lowered their weapons. -Now- the master of games continued - as you have already discovered, none of you are real outside you universe; yes you belong to different times, places and dimensions. But you share something in common, within your universe you are the finest archers that have ever existed- The champions examined each other with curiosity. -Which brings us to the reason you are here. The Ultimate Archery Championship or UAC will be an elimination tornament by pairs, which some of you are already very familiar with-

Oliver noticed the girl that he had deemed so dangerous looked down.

-So you brought us here, just for your amusement?- Legolas demanded, several angey voices began to rise.

Raising an eyebrow the master of games continued -Hardly champions, besides the chance of proving yourselves to be the ultimate master of the bow; you will be competing for amazing prices, each one exclusive and unique to your needs-

The marksmen were listening now.

-For Oliver Quen, otherwise known as "the hood". Every name on your father's list will be crossed out, never to poison your city again-

Oliver's grip on his bow tightened.

-Robin Hood will be grantes the return of the true king of England, Richard Lionheart- The man couldn't believe those words.

-Clint Barton, or Hawkeye if you prefer. Your memory will be erased of it's bloodiest and most painful moments- A tear ran down the man's strong face.

-Legolas, will be able to cross the sea into the undying lands and back to middle earth as he pleases-

-No one who ever crosses the sea is allowed to return!- the elve interrupted -Who are you to defy the will of the Valar?-

-Trust me prince of Lorien- he stated simply -I will keep my word- the master of games cleared his throat.

-Katniss Everdeen, the Hunger Games will be suspended and the wealth of the Capitol given to the inhabitants of Panem.- the girl gulped.

-And last but not least. Merida DunBroch, you will never be required to marry any lord unless you absolutely wish to-

-I already have that!- Merida defied him -Mine mother and I are closer than ever!-

-Oh but what guarantees it will stay like that?-

Merida looked down, she had drifted from her mother once, would it happen again?

Happy with the doubt on the princess's face the master of games continued.

-Of course if you do not wish to participate you need only speak the words and I will take you back home-

No one moved, the prices were tempting -Of course there will be risks too, in case of injury I would advise you retreated from the game. Those competitors that die will no be brought back-

Still the marksmen just eyed each other.

-Looks like we're in, all of us- The one called Hawkeye said.

-In that case- the master told them -Choose a partner and LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!-

Then he vanished with a poof, leaving the archers to find a proper partner in a mist of yelling and pushing.

Merida had tried to team up with Legolas for she knew of the elves legendary accuracy but the englishman had been faster and since both were princes in their forest in seemed only natural they were companions.

Oliver meanwhile pretended to pair with Katniss, he could tell that she was a survivor like him; but Hawkeye had gotten there first.

-It seems it's just you and me princess- he told Merida.

-Aye- she answered simply.

And with that, in less than the time it took both of them to blink they found themselves in a forest that reminded Merida strangely of DunBroch and Oliver of Lian-Yu.


	5. The tournament begins

No birds chirped in that strange forest, sunlight barely penetrated the deep foliage over their heads but the princes of the forest sensed no danger around.

-Do ye know where we are Legolas? - Robin Hood asked the elf.

-No my friend, there are Mallorns here, but also trees and buildings that are not of the elven lands- he answered

-Indeed, those belong in Sherwood, those towers my Merry Men built for surveying the forest-

-That so called, master of games, has created an amazing combat ground indeed; I suggest we establish a camp high up in the trees before we start scouting the surrounding areas-

-Aye, let´s do that.

Katniss flinched a bit at the surrounding view. The plain grass fields, nearby forest and scattered concrete domes around reminded her painfully of her experience at the Hunger Games; even if those last ones weren`t exactly the way they should be.

Meanwhile Hawkeye noticed that those particular structures were standard SHIELD bunkers established in conflict zones to drive of enemy attacks. He knew them perfectly and inside-out.

-Katniss right?- He started as both looked around –If you want some expert advice we should get into one of those bunkers, lock the door and wait for the other teams to…hem, take care of each other-

Without paying attention the girl began to walk in the opposite direction –Well if the Hunger Games taught me something was that being still makes it that much easier to be ambushed and die-

The agent jogged next to her –What are the Hunger Games to begin with? I heard that freak-show mention it as part of your price-

Still walking towards the woods Katniss began to explain – In my world, many years ago twelve districts started a rebellion against the most important city there was, the Capitol…they lost. As a punishment each year a boy and a girl from each district must compete in a tournament much like this one. Twenty-four go in, only one goes out-

Hawkeye looked down –Must be tough- he said, trying his best to be comforting. Both walked in silence for a few more minutes.

-So…what`s so bad about your past? That you need so desperately to forget?-

Hawkeye sighed –Look kiddo, this whole inter-dimensional archery competition is crazy enough for you to…- "Aw, what the hell" he thought, when would he ever get to see this girl again anyway? –Ok, I´ll just tell you I did some really messy things I´m not very proud about and that got me into prison. Then while I was there, some wacko did stuff on me, hurt like hell…- he passed a hand over his hair, when was the last time he had ever told this to anyone but Natasha? –But I guess I can´t complain, without those I wouldn`t be what I´m now-

-How so? - The girl asked.

-Well, the cells in my eyes are almost ten times the number that of a normal human, so I can see that much further, also I only see in high contrast; makes it easier to focus, find out what´s real and what´s not-

A bit intimidated by all of this the girl on fire replied –I guess there isn´t a great deal hunting for your food for years can do against that- she muttered.

-That´s what most people would think- he answered looking at the distance –But unless you have the drive, the instinct, that fight in you- he giggled for the first time in a long time –The best technique, posse and equipment in the world isn't much good-

Katniss smirked.


	6. The first night

-_Shengcun_ princess- Oliver told the girl as he started a fire to fight of the night's cold, they had been right. That jungle was Lian-Yu but also the scottish highlands, it even had a circle of stones some hundred yards north. Merida shivered, wrapping her cloak tightly around her, while she sat next to the tiny fire that projected shadows over the walls of the moisty cave.  
-Wot does...that mean?- the girl asked through clattering teeth.  
-"Survive", it's all that matters now- Though he wouldn't admit it, Oliver felt more at home now than he had felt in months; feeling endangered, fighting to remain alive.  
-We were lucky the master of games put this cave where it was meant to be- he continued.  
-Huh?- Merida wondered what that meant.  
-We must wait for sundown, they'll be more vulnerable then- The princess just continued to shiver and Oliver sighed, thinking of what Yao-Fei or Slade Wilson would say now.  
-You will die in a bad way- The words escaped him before he even realised and Merida gave him a killer look.  
-I am stronger than ye think, ye know?- For a moment the only sound was that of burning branches. He hadn't mean to say that, but this place, it affected him.  
-I...I'm sorry- he looked at her and thought of Thea, she reminded him of his little sister no doubt -it's just that- he gulped. If he was going to work with this girl they might as well begin knowing each other.  
-My name is Oliver Queen- He began, but Merida cut him off, still angry.  
-I know that-  
Oliver sighed and continued -For five years I was trapped in a desert island called Lian-Yu. Some parts of this place, like this cave, were taken from there- He swapped to a more confortable stance -It means purgatory but that place was hell, every day could have been my last, to survive I had to become someone...something else. Eventually I came back home and had to fulfill my father's dying wish, he gave me a list of...bad people. I have to take them down-  
-The list the master of games mentioned?-  
Oliver nodded -So what about you princess? What's your story?- Oliver knew the basics of what he'd heard about the film but listened to her either way.  
And Merida too, told him everything, her mother, the suitors, the witch, Mor'du...  
When she was finished Oliver held her hand -That was really brave of you princess, I'm sure you'll make your parents very proud-  
He then stood up -I'll go hunt for food and place some traps, just to make sure no one comes in. You should get some sleep- He then walked out of the cave and dissapeared into the night.  
Sleeping like that reminded Merida of that night in the forest with her mother, but now she wasn't there to confort her; she was cold and the small fire did little to help.  
When Oliver returned with twi fresh rabbits Merida was sound asleep and still shivering, the fire had gone out. He sat next to her and was surprised when, still asleep, Merida curled up in his lap and continued to sleep.  
After a moment of awkward hesitation Oliver began stroking her hair, looking at the princess and the entrance to the cave. He stayed like that the whole night.


	7. The princes fall

Hawkeye and Katniss hadn´t slept, at all. They had spent the whole night scouting what they now knew was their home-base and now they ventured to an unknown part of the battle arena.

The arena itself was divided in three sections, the concrete and forest one they already knew, another type of forest with several concealed wooden buildings on top of some trees and a third that was a strange mixture of northern forests and southern jungle, now sunlight poured through the gaps between the leaves over them.

-Which way now? - Katniss asked.

-Well, the wisest thing to do was to take out our strongest competitor first. Then the rest-

-The elf then?-

Barton nodded. – You´ll go ahead while I cover you. Don´t talk, step silently, he will come to you-

-So that´s your plan? Use me as bait while you wait comfortably? I already live through a tournament like this and I don´t plan to die…- her voice was rising to a yell, Clint silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth.

-He won´t kill you silly girl, Elves are peaceful in nature and won´t kill anything but orcs and in the worst circumstances-

He let her go and Katniss gasped for air –How do you know that?-

-I´ve got a friend who knows quite a lot on the matter, besides…his eyes, aren´t those of a killer-

Clint shook his head signaling Katniss to move and she obeyed. He trailed cautiously behind; when either the elf or the Englishman intended to attack her he would be there to place an arrow between their eyes.

Katniss was nervous; he trusted her partner´s skill but not that much his statement about them not being killers.

She was taken out of her thoughts by cold steel pressing against her neck -My, my, young lady- a deep voice whispered in her ear –you shouldn´t have trailed this far on your own. –

-Who says I´m alone? - She answered, at the same time footsteps came rushing to their position.

She saw Clint, his bow aiming at the place where Robin Hood´s face was showing.

-Don´t move or she dies!- Robin threatened and then whispered into her ear –Sorry lad, but king Richard must claim his throne- slowly he began moving the knife and Katniss saw the smallest trace of blood run down her neck.

-CLINT!- she cried

-Calm down…everything will be just fine…- he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

-How can you say everything will be alright?!- The girl cried while red drops fell at a faster pace.

It took less than a blink; the arrow flew straight at Robin´s forehead that fell backwards, a surprised expression on his face. Before it hit the ground his body disappeared with a poof.

-Because I never miss- Clint stated bluntly and sadly at the same time. –I never miss- he repeated with a sad look.

-YOU MURDERER!- An enraged voice came from behind him, he raised his bow but not fast enough he felt two sharp blades slice him in the chest. Katniss fired but the elf was too fast, he dodged the arrow in midair and knocked her down with a powerful kick.

She tried to get up but felt the point of the blade against her chest, pinning her down –Stay down-

Breathing heavily the elf looked at Clint before whispering –A man has already died- then yelling –WAS IT WORTH IT?!- He sheathed his knives. –No, dead is never worth it…I…I won´t kill you, but I don´t have to remain here, Middle Earth will have to be forgotten. I forfeit the game- And he too, vanished with a poof.

Clint got up slowly, he was bleeding but that was impossible, his armor was a unique fabric of Kevlar and adamantium. –Magic. He whispered, the blades must have been charmed somehow.

-We need to stop that bleeding- Katniss told him –You did a good job-

-You too...- he said in a pained gasp. –Let´s get back to base camp, there must be a first aid kit in one of those bunkers- he leaned on Katniss placing his arm over her back and started limping through the forest.


	8. Jacket Trackers

When Merida woke up the next morning the fire had gone out, sunlight came in through the cave and she blinked trying to adapt her eyes to the light.

-Morning- Oliver called from the entrance; he was carrying four well-sized trout -Breakfast-

-Where did ye get those? - Merida asked

-There's a stream nearby- he explained.

After they were done eating Merida seemed troubled.

-Are you alright? We need you at your best if we want to stand a chance so you better get it of your chest-

Merida dismissed him -Et´s nothin´ really- She said looking at the floor –Ae just remembered that time with my mom…-

-Oh- Oliver stood up –Well princess the faster we win this thing the faster you get to see her again so come on, we will be exploring the home turf of the remaining team-

-Remainin´ team? - She looked puzzled –Ye mean…-

-Yep, the master of games announced it some hours ago, actually I don´t know how it didn´t wake you up, but anyway- he stood up and checked his gear quickly –We need to go-

Merida stood up too and rounded up her weapons, both of them walked out of the cave trampling over some vegetation.

After some minutes Oliver stopped and kneeled down –Wot is et?

He was examining some small leaves that grew on the floor –This plant grew on the island, it cured most poisons so remind me to pick some up after we return-

-Why not now?-

-Well it wouldn't be convenient and I don't have any more pockets- he explained getting up and quickly walking again, finally they reached the edge of the forest.

What they saw left them breathless, a grassy plain as far as the eye could see, scattered here and there were several concrete bunkers and…

-The cornucopia- Oliver whispered.

-Wot´s that?-

-That must be where they are getting all their supplies, come on but be careful-

Both walked slowly towards to gigantic grey horn. Barely two feet from the entrance Oliver readied an arrow, Merida did the same.

-Et could be a trap- the princess acknowledged

-I know- they gave a few careful steps peering into the dark, once they were sure there was no one else inside they relaxed and began searching the place –Look for food, weapons or anything that gives us a clue of where they could be-

Merida obeyed shuffling through boxes in the dark when Oliver stumbled upon something, a piece of paper with hardly discernible reading. He struggled to read –Goodbye-

-Hey Oliver, there are some wasps in here-

With his heart pounding he turned around, a small bulge was lying on the ground and small animals buzzed around.

-Ye think et was some sort of trap, they planned to kill us with wasps? - Merida said mockingly.

-Those aren´t wasps- Oliver said through clenched teeth –Now back off, slowly-

-Why? Wot do ye mean?-

-Just do it-

-Fine- Merida frowned –don´t get your knick…- before Merida could finish the sentence the insects attacked, overwhelming her, stinging her in the face and hands. She screamed in agony falling to her knees and trying to crawl away.

-NO!- Oliver covered himself as best he could with his hood and pulled Merida up and away, carrying her out of the cornucopia but the Jacket Trackers where still behind.

Merida was weak, barely managing to keep her eyes open –Stay with me girl! - Finally the insects stopped pursuing when they reached the forest.

The princess was burning in fever; he had to do something, the plants! As fast as his legs could carry him Oliver ran with Merida on his shoulders and finally put her down next to the small leaves they had seen minutes earlier. He picked a fistful of them and offered them to the princess.

-Eat Merida, it´ll taste like hell but you need them-

_Merida looked around, Mor´du! Right over her, she had to get away but she was weak, so weak. It roared right on her face, its foul breath filling her nose thrills. She clawed and squirmed trying to escape._

-Merida! What are you doing its me! - Then he understood, the venom was causing her to hallucinate. Without losing a second he force fed her the leaves and held her mouth shut until she swallowed. Almost instantly she seemed to calm down, but she was far from safe. The stings had swollen to the size of a plum and were oozing with a yellow liquid.

He picked her up again and took her to the cave. Once in there he began to work, draining the liquid with one of his arrows and cleaning the wounds. When he finished he let her rest.

-Almost 20 stings- he thought –the book said most people die from the first bite- then he looked at her, she was stirring in a troubled sleep –She really is a strong one-

Night fell again, today hadn´t been a particularly good day. They hadn´t achieved a thing besides almost getting her killed but at least the stings were closing nicely, if you didn´t paid much attention you could almost mistake them for more freckles in her beautiful face.

In the middle of the night Merida began to stir more violently, her fever was still there as Oliver could tell by pacing his hand on her forehead.

-Mum?- she asked without opening her eyes –By saint Andrew, Ae am so glad ye´re here…-

Oliver gulped –I am not your mother Merida-

-Da? Ae am sorry, Ae am not feeling so well ye see-

-I know-

-Could ye…could ye please go fetch mom? Ae would like her to sing to me-

Oliver thought for a while, she was weak and needed all the help she could get.

-Sorry lass- he said using his best Highland accent –She is very busy but Ae can try to sing tae ye, if ye lead-

Merida smiled weakly –Okay Da- she breathed heavily

-_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth…- _The song was in Gaelic, it seemed to be a lullaby.

Oliver tried to follow along and the second time over he could song it almost perfectly, soon they were singing together.

_-A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_

_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic_

_Do thìr, dìleas féin_

_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_

_Maighdean uasal bhàn-_

When they were finished Oliver gave the princess a good night kiss –Slept tight lass-

-Thank ye Oliver- She answered fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Broken Arrow

Merida was sleeping pleasently when something woke her up. It was still dark and she struggled to focus her vision...voices, but where were they coming from?

A hand appeared from the darkness cupping her mouth! She struggled but it was too strong!

-Shhhh...- The owner of the hand said behind her -It's me, calm down... They found us- Oliver released her.

-Sorry if I spooked you, but we need to stay quiet- he whispered - Follow me- they tiptoed deeper into the cave as they heard the voices aproach.

-Oliver...Ae... Don't think Ae can fight... Still dizzy from those stings- Merida said following and almost tripping.

They reached a fork in the cave behind a large boulder. Oliver crunched down -Merida, they are coming- he began -You can't fight like this so I need you to hide here-

The footsteps were very close now, he stood up and placed the hood over his face.

Merida barely dared to peek over the boulder, Oliver was standing there facing Katniss and Hawkeye.

She could almost feel the tension building up, until Oliver stroke.

He swung his bow hitting Katniss square in the face, who went down.

Then he engaged the man, launching a three punch combination and a kick, all of whixh were easily blocked or dodged. They exchanged blows, almost to fast to follow. Then they separated and began shooting, the first two shots or so were dodged but then the arrows fell splintered in mid air, they were knocking each other arrows down! Finally when only two arrows remained in his quiver Oliver closed the gap again, he landed a flying kick on his oponents chest and readied an arrow, he was about to fire when another arrow appeared in his chest.

Merida gasped and covered her mouth while tears began to flow, Oliver fell to his knees and saw the girl Katniss still in the follow through of her shot.

Hawkeye quickly aimed at him -Seems like game over pal, so before I put an arrow on your eye socket, would you mind telling me where is your redhead friend?-

Oliver didn't answer

-I suggest you spill your guts, unless you want me to spill them for you?-

with the last of his strenght he shot and hit the ceiling of the cave.

-Well well- Clint mocked -fighting till the bitter end, any lasts words?-

-BOOOM!- the explosion rocked the tunnel, causing a cave-in that separated Oliver and Merida from Clint and Katniss.

With tons of rock safely between them he crawled to Merida's side.

-Take...this- he said handing her his last arrow, an explosive one like the one he had just used.

-Survive, get home-

-Oliver- the princess laid her head on his chest -ye can make et, et just like the island, come on...- she begged. His breathing got slower

-Shengcun princess...- Merida felt his chest dissapear under her hands and when she looked Oliver wasn't there anymore, she looked at the golden dust he had left behind after dissapearing and her tears fell over it.

**so yeah, oliver died and this is almost over! Stay tuned!**


	10. Final Faceoff

Merida ran until it seemed like her heart was about to explode and her lungs were on fire, until her muscles felt like breaking down and her veins pumped acid; then she kept running.

Fat tears fell over her cheeks blocking her sight and as such she didn´t saw the tree root sticking out of the ground, she tripped and feel, still clutching Oliver's arrow tightly in her hand.

Trying to catch her breath she looked around, she was back in the circle of stones.

-It´s over princess- a man called from behind her. She knew who he was but that didn´t stop her from searching her quiver, it was empty. The arrow she held in her hand was her last; the rest must have fallen during held wild dash through the woods.

She placed Oliver´s arrow in the string but didn't activate it just yet, turning around she faced Hawkeye, her friends' killer.

He was aiming straight at her heart; a bright red dot over her dress told her that.

Panting heavily she raised her bow and pressed the "button" as Oliver had called it, taking special care in Clint not noticing. To further distract him she talked –Where is yer friend?-

-She´ll be here soon enough, but really, it´s me who you should be worrying about princess-

She couldn´t expect to hit him but he was standing right under one of the stones, maybe…

She aimed too, right at the crack in the gigantic rock, Hawkeye smiled confident and everything seemed to freeze as both let go from their bowstrings.

Clint saw the arrow coming a mile away; he tilted his head slightly to the right as the broad head grazed his cheek. Ducking however had moved his aim less than an inch.

Merida´s ayes grew wide as she felt cold steel cut just below the ribs; she fell to her knees holding her wound as the arrow she fired sank into the rock.

-Nice try girl- Hawkeye walked towards her, ready to finish the job. –To be honest I didn´t expect you to miss- she grabbed her by her fiery red hair and pulled her up. Faster than the eye could follow the princess of DunBroch landed a ferocious haymaker to the agent´s chin.

-I didn´t- at the same time the bomb went off. Hawkeye looked back in time to see the two-ton rock inches from his face –Shi…-

Merida cringed as the rock hit the ground, then sighed and let herself fall over the cool grass; she closed her eyes and relaxed.

There was no point in removing the arrow; that was basic Highland knowledge; as much as it hurt leaving there it would prevent blood loss.

-So it´s only you and me now-

Merida opened her eyes and saw Katniss leaning over one of the stones, playing with a hunting knife. She got up slowly and painfully and broke the part of the arrow that protruded from her stomach, the knock and fletching and threw them away.

-Wot happened tae yer bow? - She inquired

-I lost it back at the cave- the girl on fire answered getting to a fighting stance –But it makes no difference-

Merida drew her sword –Ae guess not-

They charged at each other, her father had taught her that when fighting someone who had a dagger you had to keep your distance and use your superior reach as an advantage, but Katniss was too fast.

She duck over a blow intended to cut her head clean off and sank the knife deep in Merida's leg, who fell backwards in terrible pain. In less than a second Katniss was over her, the blade half an inch from her eye socket.

She pressed against her arm barely holding it in place "This is the end" she thought. At the same time flashes of her life passed before her eyes: her father giving her her first bow, her mother singing to her during that stormy night, the suitors and lastly…Mor´du; the demon-bear.

That´s when it happened, she wouldn´t go down like this; she had survived far worse things!

Oliver´s words echoed in her head "_Shengcun_ princess"

With the last of her strength she pulled the arrow tip out of her back and sank it deep into Katniss chin. The brunette opened her mouth in a surprised expression allowing Merida to see the metal shaft coming out of her tongue and sticking into the upper part of her mouth.

Finally Katniss went limp and fell over Merida, dead. They remained like that for a second before both disappeared with a poof of golden dust, leaving the dark forest in an eerie silence.


	11. All's well that ends well

-Merida?- the first thing the princess noticed was that she wasnt in the woods anymore, but in the white room where her adventure had started. The real shock however was that the voice that had called her name resembled that of...

-Oliver?- Her vision was clearing quickly, it was him alright. Without hesitation she springed forward and hugged him; like she had done to her mother after she became human again.

Oliver hesitated for a second before returning the hug.

-Ae thought ye were dead!- the princess squealed, brushing tears of her cheeks.

Oliver pushed her away softly -So did I princess, we all did- that's when Merida noticed that around them was everyone; every other archer she had met during the tournament.

-But how?- she asked flabbergasted. No one answered, merely shrugging or looking down; all of them seemed as confused as she felt.

-I may be able to answer that- a new voice called from behind.

-Master of games...- Oliver hissed.

-You were obviously never in real danger, but unless you thought so you wouldn't have given you hundred percent- he began to explain -And now, true to my word you will be returned home to enjoy your prizes-

One by one the champions began to vanish in a golden poof.

-Goodbye princess, you will make a fine queen one day- the hood smiled.

-Thank ye Oliver, cheerio tae ye too-

Suddendly the white room was empty except for the master of games.

-Wonderful game don't you think?- he said to no one in particular, certain they could hear him.

-Almost a pity it has to end, but then again...what doesn't?-

-Felicity?- a voice the blonde knew well called her from the darkness.

-Oliver?!- both she and the bodyguard answered at the same time.

Like if nothing had happened, their friend was back.

-Are you alright man?- the dark man asked -Just when I thought it couldn't get any more stressing...-

-Or weirder- the Felicity interrupted.

-I'm fine Dig- he quickly dissmised them -Have you checked the list?-

A bit upset Diggled picked the battered notebook from a nearby table and began flipping pages.

-See for yourself Oliver-

Taking a quick glimpse at the book he smiled, every name was crossed out.


End file.
